


hotel rooms.

by softsuns



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: M/M, Taehyung is a mess, oh well, taegi - Freeform, this is a mess, well hopefully it'll post, yoongi is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: a small drabble that includes taehyung hiding his feelings, yoongi confronting him and teasing jungkook.





	hotel rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is messy, but oh well!

there was tension between the both of them.

when kim taehyung had an issue with anybody, he'd quickly resolve it. an itch would spread his entire body and he had to act quick. he always made the first move, throwing them a text or meeting up with them. (within schedule, he was still an idol.) both parties would be discussed and they'd seal it shut. never again opening that pandora box.

but this time he couldn't fix it. not without ruining something. something more important than his entire idol career slapped together. his friendship with yoongi.

they were an unusual duo in every sense. taehyung's skin was seamed through sunlight, eyes warm and a bright smile. yoongi's skin seemed fathomed by moonlight, eyes of twinkling stars and a soft smile that was so precious, it could make hell freeze over. taehyung loved their personalities contrasts the most. when they weren't under the public eye, he was the one who quiet. yoongi was the one who would usually spike a conversation.

but the thumping feeling, started a little after bon voyage. the day where yoongi and him seemed to hold hand through the fierce game of ping pong. he doesn't remember if they lost, he doesn't even remember if it was ping pong. all he remembers was how easy it was to hold his hand. how at ease he felt with himself. it felt right.

and after hours of debating, googling, asking jimin and tugging his bangs in utter dismay. he came to the conclusion that he did like yoongi. a baby crush that made him feel sixteen. he felt like pulling his hair into pigtails, write his name over and over on his notebook with pink hearts around it and swing his feet side to side. it seemed like a joke at first, but he found himself tracing the letter 'y' on his skin more than his name.

so, he did what everybody else did. he avoided him. he'd call other friends, cancel plans, pull away whenever a group photo was taken and yoongi was clinging to him. he was being insensitive, he really was. but he had no idea what else to do. confess? as if.

but no matter how much he tried to avoid it, his brain would only scatter more. do you remember yoongi's baby pink hair? do you remember the dark makeup he wore? do you remember when he mixed his salt with sugar and made the saltiest coffee cup?—

he was so beautiful and taehyung felt choked.

the sky tonight was different. the stars were glowing and taehyung couldn't help but stare at them through the car window. they were staying at a small town tonight, fewer cars, less malls and more tiny cafés. he had no idea where he was, but he was content.

“there was a little change of plans while we were on stage.” their leader said, tired voice echoing through the comfortable car. “—they wants us to take a break for two weeks.”

“here?” hoseok pipped up. namjoon shook his head.

“nah. if you take the bus, you either dropped at the train station or the airport. but i don't think anybody is going to board a plane right now.” namjoon answer and he did have a point. they just finished their long lines of concerts, they were exhausted to the bone. at least taehyung was. he knew jungkook would grab his phone and scroll the internet for hours once he set foot in the hotel. or wherever they were staying.

“since he seems like he's going to fall asleep while talking...” yoongi started and taehyung cursed how pretty he looked. his sweaty hair was pulled back and he wore a headband. he wore no makeup, having washed his face after the concert. “the rooming patterns are pretty simple. jimin dibbed alone, jungkook with namjoon, jin with hoseok and taehyung with me.”

taehyung's throat went dry. yoongi's eyes were staring right at him. big brown eyes looking at him. waiting for a complain to leave his lips. he nodded, letting him know he was heard and looked away. he wasn't going to complain. he simply grabbed his phone and pretended to be texting, when in reality he was trying to piece his thoughts together before they got to the tiny inn.

the rest of the ride was quiet. somewhat at least. kook was blasting music and head banging to some song. taehyung was genuinely confused as to how much energy he threw onto the stage and how much energy jeongguk had in his not-so-small-body. besides that, hoseok, namjoon and seokjin were all sleeping. jimin was resting his head on taehyung's shoulder and yoongi looked out the window.

the small inn was lovely. it had tiny fountains and soft lights that reminded taehyung of inner peace. which was weird. their manager dragged his feet out and greeted the ladies inside while the seven of them held onto their luggage.

“earth to taehyung,” jimin said softly, bumping their shoulders softly. taehyung pulled his eyes away from the sky, calming the turmoils in his thoughts and looked at his shorter best friend. the eldest of the two pointed to the door and taehyung nodded. he didn't feel like speaking tonight. he was rooming with yoongi, who he's been avoiding for about three weeks now and he couldn't feel his toes due to the exhaustion.

“if you can't sleep with him, you're free to come with me.” jungkook whispered, leaning close to his ear. he didn't want the others to hear. they haven't really caught up with the situation. he knew he was just as worried as jimin but jimin didn't have to say those words, taehyung knew the offer still stood.

“i will. what do you think namjoon will say?”

jungkook shrugged slightly, “we can just take a selfie and break the whole internet.”

with a laugh to his sly remark, taehyung bumped his shoulder with his own. “cocky kid.”

“i'm just stating facts. it's always fun.”

“yeah, when you remember the twitter password.” jimin muttered and jungkook scoffed. taehyung only laughed. he had a point. jungkook would forget about twitter for ages.

“our rooms is ready, come on jungkook.” namjoon called over. the attention was on the youngest three, who couldn't stop laughing. jungkook nodded, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and patted taehyung on the back. a silent good luck.

“it's just you and me now, buddy.” jimin said, wrapping his arm around taehyung's shoulder. their height difference making the latter smile.

“not so fast. jimin, your room is done too.” hoseok said and jimin frowned. taehyung smiled, patting his shoulder encouragingly but soon jimin did the same. another silent good luck.

taehyung and yoongi's room took about sixteen minutes. they stood side by side, quiet, neither of them seemed likely to start a conversation either. taehyung would look at him through the corner of his eye. how he'd bite his nails, run his hand through his hair, fiddle with his backpack straps. he seemed more nervous than him. which made him feel guilty.

"room fifteen. if you go straightforward, you'll see an elevator. take it, it's the first room in the third floor.” the lady said. taehyung simply scanned her. she looked fourty-one, a warm smile on her face and taehyung nodded. yoongi mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and taehyung simply said 'good night' with a soft smile.

the walk to their room was silent. they could hear the faint snores. it was a small inn, but it still oozed comfort. the carpet was a royal blue, the walls a beautiful gold and the lights faint enough to kiss. would yoongi's lips feel soft against his own? would he like kissing him?

yoongi had clicked the door open, pushing forward and he followed behind. the room didn't follow the same suit. the walls were a pastel pink, the carpet a deep wine and the bed sheets were pearl white. taehyung took a deep breath, the smell of vanilla wrapping itself around the rented room. he dropped his bags beside the bed, plopping himself on the left bed.

“are you going to shower?”

“not right now. are you?” taehyung said, his eyes were closed shut and his palms were pressed over his temple. he had no idea how he was going to room with him. it was just a night, but his feelings were too strong. his heart thumping out of his chest.

“yeah, i am.” yoongi said. the shock in his voice was evident. he wasn't expecting an answer. less alone a question. “i'll be back.” he said as he grabbed his robe and made his way to the shower. leaving the other alone with his thoughts.

taehyung peeled himself from his clothes, throwing them to the side and changing into some comfortable sweatpants. it was only october, already chilly. he slid under the sheets, curling in a ball and leaving the lamp still on.

he wanted to pretend he didn't exist, even if it was for a second.

crushes were hell. you like somebody and you have so many questions. do they like you? are you just being friendly? you end up calling your friend to gush, to try to get another opinion, it's a mess and taehyung always ends up crushed. how ironic.

after fifteen minutes, the bathroom door was open and he was still under the sheets. his breathing slow. he wanted yoongi to believe he was sleeping. but he knew. taehyung couldn't stop thinking about the two beds. how big they were. they could've shared. but he wouldn't even recommend it now.

“did i do something?” yoongi asked, almost chewing on his lower lip. taehyung wanted to throw up, a burning sensation in his chest. he didn't know what to say. yes, it is. it's your fucking fault for being so beautiful, so charming, i want to be with you, you made me like you, you made me feel stupid butterflies, stupid everything—

“no.” he answered carefully, fingers brushing on the soft fabric. the soft linen. that reminded taehyung of yoongi, fuck. he felt so choked.

“then why are you avoiding me?” he stabbed on, taking a step towards taehyung. taehyung could see the outline of his body.

“i'm not.”

liar.

you're a damn liar, taehyung.

a pressure on the side of the bed was felt and taehyung took a shaky breath.

“yoongi.”

“i'm not moving. it's not fair, taehyung. you're not like this with jeongguk nor with jimin. what did i do? please let me fix it.”

no words left taehyung's mouth. what could he say? i like you? i'm just avoiding you cause i like you! hah, no.

“please.”

taehyung's stomach flipped to the plea.

“i... i just need to think.”

“what about?" yoongi inquired, curious.

. . .

"have you ever kissed a boy?” taehyung asked. it was a stupid question. of course yoongi had kissed a boy. jimin had told him that jungkook and yoongi would kiss a lot— he wasn't sure if he believed it, but he didn't disbelieve it either.

“i- yeah. i have.”

“did you like it?” he asked.

“i want to kiss a boy. i like him.”

“is it jimin?"

“no.”

"is it minjae?”

“no.”

"jungkook?”

“yoongi. it's you.” taehyung snapped, annoyed with the questions. he just wanted to get the truth out, get rejected and jump to the healing. maybe he could fall in love with jimin after this heartbreak. best friends did love you more than anything.

. . .

“oh.” he flatly said and taehyung's heart broke all too quick. tears beaded his eyes and he bit down on his lower lip. he didn't want to cry infront of yoongi. that would be nothing less than embarrassing.

the pressure on the bed was gone and taehyung really wanted to cry. but a soft thump was head and a body was making it's way besides taehyung's curled body.

“w-”

“give me a little of the blanket. let's talk.”

taehyung blinked slowly, peeling the blanket off his body and yoongi pulled it over himself. he was right infront of him, the lingering smell of shampoo drowning taehyung's senses. the light smell of lavender. taehyung blinked back fresh tears, staring at yoongi straight ahead.

“is that why you were avoiding me?”

he nodded quietly and yoongi brought his thumb to the edge of his eyes. the tears being brushed away by yoongi's delicate skin. taehyung's breath was caught in his chest.

“you should've told me sooner. i thought i did something...”

great. he was rej–

“i like you too, taehyung.”

taehyung blinked slowly, processing the words that came out of yoongi's mouth. had he heard him right? had he been hallucinating this whole time? was this a dream?

“you heard me right. stop blinking like that.” yoongi laughed, leaning closer to the other. his head resting on the other's shoulder. taehyung's heart was thumping out of his chest.

“wha—”

“go sleep, taehyung.”

. . .

“you like me?” were the first words to leave taehyung's mouth the next morning. they sat side by side at the airport, waiting for their flight, knees brushing as they were in public and couldn't risk being seen.

“i do.” yoongi smiled sweetly.


End file.
